Guy's Night Out
by golom pride
Summary: This is suppose to be in the Disgaea section, but I couldn't find it in the game section. Can anyone help me anyone enjoy the story.


Laharl was waiting outside of the Devils Fang, a new restraunt that just open in his Netherworld, and was waiting for the others. Valvatorez, Adell, and Mao were suppose to come and relax with him and just eat, drink, and talk.

Just then, he saw a man with a cape coming his way. He knew that it was the vampire, Valvatorez, since he was the only person he knew that wore one. "What the hell took you so long!" Laharl said, "I thought you weren't going to come." Valvatorez responded back, "Rascal, you should know that I always keep my promises." Laharl was infuriated when the vampire called him "rascal."

"Don't call me 'rascal' sardine breath!" Laharl said.

Valvatorez was confuse about Laharl's statement. "What do you mean?" he question "my breath can't still smell like sardines." Laharl sweatdropped when he said that, "That was an insult you idiot," a familiar voice said.

Both Valvatorez and Laharl turn around to see a demon with glasses. They saw it was Mao and started to walk up to him. "Ahh Mao how has it been," Valvatorez said. Just then Laharl notice that Valvatorez didn't call Mao "rascal." "Wait a minute why did you call him by his name and you called me 'rascal!' "Laharl asked annoyed. "Probably because your the short one in the group," Mao responded with a smirk.

Laharl was about to punch Mao in the face when he a familiar human. The three demons saw it was the Demon Hunter, Adell. "Hey guys sorry I'm late," Adell said.

"Well it doesn't matter we're all here so lets not complain," Valvatorez said, but I'm surprise that you wanted to hangout with demons."

"Well I don't know why, but I fell comfortable with you guys," Adell said. "Well are we going to just stand here or go in?" Laharl told his frends.

All four of them went into the Devils Fang and took a seat. They look at the menu to see what they wanted to eat. Adell was surprise that the food was similar to what he eats at home. He always thought demons from the Netherworld eat gross things. Valvatorez couldn't really order anything since the restraunt didn't had any sardines.

"Why is there no sardines on the menu?", Valvatorez ask.

"What did you expect," Laharl asked "that every restraunt would have sardines."

Valvatorez was upset that there was no sardines but decided to order something else. When everyone order and waited for their meal, Adell started the conversation.

"So what has everyone been doing lately."

"Well if you must know I was busy writing damn paperwork at the Netherinstitute," Mao said, "it was all boring, but I'm glad I finally get to do something fun" "Yeah your telling me," Laharl said, "being the Overlord has some drawbacks to it."

"Its called responsibility rascal everyone have to do it," Valvatorez said.

"I said don't call me rascal sardine breath!" Laharl yelled.

" My breath still smell like sardines," Valvatorez questioned again. "Thats still was a joke," Mao said while everyone sweatdropped.

Just then their food came already and they started to eat. Mao, being the number one honor student, order dessert first. His dessert was a chocolate cake with ice cream on the side. Laharl also order dessert but got red velvet cake with whip cream and caramel sauce. Adell order a steak with potato scalps on the side. Valvatorez order yellow tail and fish stick, it was the only thing that was close to sardines.

Everyone was enjoying their food when Adell said, "Why did you guys order dessert first," he asked Laharl and Mao.

"So what," Mao said, "true demons start by rotting their teeth." Laharl backup Mao by saying,"Thats right only badass demons eat things that want.

"You can still be powerful by being respectable rascal," Valvatorez said.

All of the sudden, Laharl face turn red with and his fists connected with the table. "FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME "RASCAL!" Laharl screamed. Adell notice that everyone in the restraunt were staring at their table and tried to calm Laharl down.

"Hey Laharl you shouldn't yell so loudly," Adell said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Laharl said.

"I agree with the human besides you shouldn't yell at something thats true," Mao said with a smile.

Just then, Laharl took out his sword and was ready to attack Mao. Adell stood up and said "Okay lets just calm down and try to eat." "Stay out of this you weakling!" Laharl yelled at Adell.

Adell then started to get angry and got in his fighting stace. "That's it!, Adell yelled, "I'll show you who's weak by beating both of you guys!" Mao also took out his sword and said, "Bring it on!"

Valvatorez took his blade out and said "You all don't have any common sense! I'll re educate you all with force!"

All four fighters were going to fight each other while everyone were about to leave. This was not going to end well.

...

After a hour of fighting, Valvatorez, Mao, and Adell decided to go home. Even though they were fighting each other, they agreed to do another night out next time.

"That was very enjoyable," Valvatorez said.

"Yeah that was the best night I ever had," Adell said.

"I'll admit you guys weren't so lame," Laharl said.

"Yeah that was better tban skipping class," Mao said.

"Well I must go," Valvatorez said "goodbye ras- Laharl." Laharl saw that he caught himself from saying rascal and said "Yeah, see yay Valvatorez."

Valvatorez smiled and walk to the portal that he came from, and Mao and Adell followed him.

"Seeyay Laharl," Adell said.

"Next time lets fight again" Mao said while holding his sword up.

Then Laharl saw the two demons and human disappear in the portal and return to their world. Laharl had to admit that he enjoyed their company. He couldn't wait fr the next guys night out.

But then he wonder "I wonder what the girls are doing?"

**This my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Also tell me if you guys want me to write Girl's night out for the Disgaea girls. Peace.**


End file.
